Avada me
by SocietyKilledMe-WickedDaphne
Summary: I kinda updated wrong chapter at first, but now it is fixed... Sorry. Final book of Obliviated triology! After all year and half, Isabella rose from dead and that can only mean one thing form Arabella.,. But what if I told you that Bella has no intention of hurting Arabella?
1. Chapter 1

**Gravedigers**

**3rdPOV**

* * *

**Howdy, it is my birthday bitches! And instead of getting gifts I am giving them! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. New story new rules!**

"Thank you for meeting me." She pecked his cheek and sat across him.

"Seriously?" He didn't expect to see her looking like this.

"Seriously? You thought that I will go around with blond lock for everybody to see?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, I am not that stupid... I am not stupid at all. You are wearing a wig that is all." He shrugged.

"Ah, yes the wig thing. Unfortunately, I suck at magic now, Ronald."

"Unbelievable... Who are you then?"

"I am Deidre Mavrai." She stuck her hand out as if they were meeting for first time. He ignored her and she placed her hand back on table. Those two know each other for a long time. "Stole face from girl I knew. She arrived at Manor with her parents, I only once saw person more miserable than her..." Ron understood that she meant herself. " She begged me to kill her so she won't become death eater. I granted that wish because I wished that someone had done the same for me... Well at least I did in begging."

Ronald Weasley met with 'Deidre' at Leaky Couldron. Many heads turned in their direction. Ron was a war hero, best mate of great Harry Potter and also Auror in making. Deidre Mavrai was still unknown to world, well people read article about her in Prophet, but mostly people were enchanted by her beauty. Deidre had short black hair and black eyes, she was pureblood and had warm smile that reached her eyes. At least that is what people thought, real Deidre was dead for over year.

"Ah, I see it now... She reminded you on you. " Ron leaned closer to her. "Well, Bella..." He whispered. "I did read the article, but not only about little girl you saved, but also about Deidre's sister... Annie, killed in front of her." Ron leaned back in his seat. "You are quite popular, expect that we will end on cover together. People will think we are dating." He grinned.

"Then let them." She placed her hand over one he had on table. Then she licked her lips. "Or are you worried what Hermione will think?"

"Lets not talk about her." It was obvious that Bella hit the sore spot, but she was too bored to ask about it. Bella didn't like Hermione. "Why did you call me here?"

"I need your help." Bella said seriously.

"I already knew that, you wouldn't come all way from hell to Earth just to say 'hello'."

Bella looked at him and smirked. When she started personally training Ronald, she knew that he could achieve great things and she was right. He was like male version of her, she made him who he is. Maybe not as intense and extreme version, but decent. Ron and Bella ordered Firewhiskey, they had time... Plenty of it actually as they needed to wait for night to fall. As expected, at one point reporters appeared and hell if they won't make the cover.

* * *

"I freed Grindewald."

"You what?! Why in the name of all that is holly did you free him?"

"He is my family." She shrugged. Family is power after all.

"Okay... Okay. I won't ask any stupid questions anymore, family is important." He agreed and went back to digging.

"Thank you."

Bella and Ron found themselves on graveyard in Godric's Hollow. Night finally fell when they arrived. Bella was thankful, Ron not so. Bella thought that some jobs should be done in dark and especially in dark, so she was digging silently. Ronald on the other hand would prefer street lamp now, deluminator and lumus, but she forbid it. Only light two of them had was moonlight, for Bella it was more than enough, but for Ron... He kept whining.

"Why couldn't we do that last week, it was full moon then."

"Yes, we could do it then." She agreed. "But then we would need to dig another grave. Your own, Ronald." She said coldly. "I would eat you up for dinner."

"What are you saying?"

"I got bit by werewolf on full moon. Don't be idiot." She swung her shovel and finally hit something other that soil. "Gotcha."

They threw their shovels out and dig out the wooden coffin with their bare hands. Bella admired it for a moment, before opening it. She smirked. Bella and Ron had spent their evening digging up the grave of Arabella H. Clark, her supposed grave. Ronald was maybe little freaked out with fact that they were doing what they were doing, but he didn't show. Instead he wondered how crazy this beautiful girl next to him was.

"What is up with rods?" He asked as he looked in the coffin.

"In shoulders and hips..." She started. "Pierced through to unable one to move. Then, there is cloth, stuffed in mouth to cover screams...If there is any." She smirked darkly. "Whole grave charmed to never open, made to lead person inside to insanity.. Unless I open it or die of course. Now, I died, didnt' I?"

"Why though? You could have it all. I will never understand why you did it. I thought that you loved Tom..." She interrupted.

"I did, still do, always will. He was my forever... You are right I could have it all...it just, I don't know what. I feel guilty."

"For killing 53 people?" Ron tried to guess. He failed.

"No." Her response shocked Ron, he thought that eventually she will show some remorse. "Why do you insist that everybody can be saved? I can't be, deal with it." She was harsh. "I feel guilty for not realizing that I was truly his only before it was to late... I drank poison hours before I learned the truth." Sob escaped her lips. "He never cheated on me, it was a test and I failed."

"He knew?"

"He was the Dark Lord, I underestimated him, like he did with me. He knew everything..." She pulled her sleeve up, Dark Mark was black as night. " This is my punishment, he knew that I will betray him..." She swallowed loudly. " Tell me... Did T-Tom even try?"

"No." Was only answer Ron offered.

"I know. He died to get back on me, this is his revenge... To know that I will suffer without him, that I will be weaker, but afraid to die." He voice trembled. "I am afraid to face him once I die, that is why I yet didn't end this... this horrible excuse of life I am living. He fuckingly knew me to well... Penalty for my crimes as Dark Lady is death, Ministry is hunting me down and I am struggling to survive, my magic.. I am weak." He eyed glowed yellow.

"What happened to you?" Ron tried to get closer to her, but she kept pulling away.

"I was bitten by vampire, Victoria... He venom was circling through my body before Tom stopped it, all that power was drained from me... I couldn't save my best friend because of it... And then I was bitten by werewolf on full moon. I'm one of them."

"Yo-You..."

"Don't stutter. I am werewolf, small part of me is still witch and tiny piece of my is I suppose vampire... I fed on raw flesh and blood, I am a monster... Bigger one than one I was before. My body temperature is colder than human's, my heart beats and I sleep, but I am unable to cry tears... All grief I have stays in me." She pulled wig from her head and threw it on ground. "Enough of this... Please draw the deathly hallows on headstone. You know what plan is?"

"Yes. Scream for help, call aurors, say that I saw two people here after Deidre brought me here and stay calm, Mistress." He bowed his head.

"See you soon then... Game on." Bella took shovel and hit Ron's head with it.

* * *

In less than a hour, cemetery which according to Ron was very dark, was not all illuminated. Ministry officials, Healers, Aurors, even Minister were now in crowd that was created. After Ron woke up from throbbing headache, he did as Bella told him to. He was loyal to her even after her down fall as Dark Lady and that is success if someone asks. Ron explained what happened and Healers stitched his forehead up, he was covered in blood when he woke.

"Weasley." New minister Kingsley Shacklebolt decided to ask Ron questions himself. "What were you even doing here at this hour?"

"Well sir..." His head throbbed as he spoke. "I don't really know, I remember spending day with this one girl and then... She brought me here somehow, I didn't want to, but she... For some reason I just couldn't say no." Ron played dumb. He developed amazing acting skills, but not even those skills were enough to fool another Weasley. Not that Ron knew it at time.

"It looks like he was put under Imperius curse." Percy Weasley said.

"Possibly... Ron, is there anything you especially remember?" Minister asked.

"Uhmm... I... I saw one male when we arrived, he was old and um... Deidre...She said something...Uhmm... 'Game on'...?"

"Game on?" Minister repeated.

"Minister we found something!" Some Auror called. Shacklebolt excused himself and went to see it. There will be more time to speak with Ronald.

"What is it?"

"We found a wig... Short black." He handed it to Minister. "I asked around, others say that this would be hairstyle of Mavrai girl." Minister clenched his fists.

"Dammit!" He cursed. "She was right under our noses whole time and got away!" Minister was intelligent enough to realize that there is no Deidre, it was damned widow Riddle. " What is with that girl... She freed Grindewald from prison earlier this day... What is next?!"

"Minister?"

"Yes, Percy?" Minister was now annoyed.

"You will have to see this..."

Minster stalked towards him right away and Percy led him to coffin. The coffin was placed next to grave that was digged up, it was already opened when Minister Shacklebolt arrived. As he passed the digged grave, he saw another coffin in it and ordered to have this one digged out too. He noticed that first three letter of name Arabella written of headstone were crossed. Bella, he read, under it he saw triangular mark... He groaned before looking in coffin as Aurors told him to.

"Is that ..."

"Isabella Marie Slytheirin, or Bella Potter if you prefer." Percy bent down." And from what I hear, she is still breathing."

Silver eyes opened then and for the first time after year and half, they saw light. Then they found Percy.

* * *

**I decided to update this and then take break from this madness... Hope you like it...?**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	2. Chapter 2

Revelation

* * *

"Ron... Can you please talk to me?" Hermione pleaded.

People always thought that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger will end up together, eventually... Now when war was over people thought that this was their time, heck even Hermione thought it is, but Ronald didn't. He saw too much, thanks to Arabella. So he didn't bother with Hermione now, what is the point? She is returning to Hogwarts to finish her education along with Harry and Draco, Ronald isn't. He is already training for Auror and besides that he got tied to Bella Potter case.

"We have nothing to talk about, Hermione."

Ronald really meant it, now he didn't want to have anything with Hermione. He has no time for her now, he is tied to Bella. After Bella was found and placed in St. Mungo's, he had to swore that he won't say anything about Bella to anybody. The Ministry was now even more afraid of Arabella Riddle, they thought that she brought Isabella back for reason and for that reason they decided to do anything to protect Bella. Most of people thought that Isabella is the key to catch Arabella.

"Yes we have!" Ron looked at Hermione, he felt pity. She was about to cry.

"Go to your precious Draco, I have no time for this." He was harsh enough to make her run out of room in tears. He didn't care.

Ronald was in kitchen reading Daily Prophet and drinking coffee. He made it on cover with 'Deidre Mavrai' last week, but not only in Daliy Prophet, articles about' attractive new couple' and pictures were published in Witch Weekly and The Quibbler. His picture was everywhere, it seemed that after war people just enjoying reading nonsense. The Ministry was okay with this, it was actually amazing for them that people got their attention fixed on something else rather than real problem called Arabella.

"Ron, honey... Don't you think ou are being little harsh towards her?" Molly Weasley steeped in kitchen, she passed Hermione in hall.

"Why exactly would I care?" He didn't even look from up from newspapers.

"She is your friend." Molly took Prophet from him. " And she obviously wants more from you, but all you think about is your job. You are acting like Percy."

"I see nothing wrong with that... Percy accomplished many things in life, I actually feel honored to be compared to him." His words caused Molly to gap at him, this wasn't her son. She sat on chair next to his and took his hand.

"Ronald... This isn't you... What did that horrible girl force you to do? You are distant, harsh...cold... You don't even enjoy playing Quiditich as you did... You changed." Ron didn't say anything, there was no need, Percy just came from work and heard what their mother said.

"War changed many things, mother..." He started. "Ron grew up and became wiser." Molly couldn't believe her ears, both of them had gone mad. " Minister spoke with me, Ron will be the head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement when he finishes his training, although Minister thinks he is already more than ready and I agree."

"Thanks, Perce." Ron smiled at his brother, those two became extremely close after Isabella was found.

Reason for this was simple, both of them were working on Isabella Potter case. After war Percy became Minister's right hand and he had huge influence of Minister's decisions. So Percy thought that Ron would be perfect for this case, he was friend with Isabella, but they weren't too close at her last year in Hogwarts. Percy worked close with him and for the most of the time, he had many obligations now, but Isabella Potter was more important than anything, even Minister thought so.

"No problem... Now Mom, we are both really sorry for out behavior, but can't change it at moment... We are working on something huge, it is secret actually so we can't tell you, but really soon everybody will know so... No worries."

But Molly Weasley did worry and she couldn't help but think that there is something more...

Meanwhile, Percy and Ron joined in living room. Everybody was here, it was thursday and that meant family dinner for all order Members. It was now July, final battle happened in May, but still on this dinners war was still the most talked subject. War and how to catch that Bond haired demon... There were only three people in that room who actually hopped that she won't be caught because if she gets caught she will get killed. Harry and Ron were just two.

"What is this?" George asked. "Minister won't be joining us?"

"He is busy.."

"Well he was busy last week." Fred said.

"There is so much to do." Arthur defended Kingsley. "Something big is going on..." Arthur left sentence hanging.

"What exactly?" Harry wanted to know.

In past few months Harry wanted to know many things... He was still confused with whole Arabella thing, he had those confusing feelings for her, he was also bothered with what she said when she disarmed him. She said to fall in love with Isabella again, but don't look for master of death... It was confusing, he wasn't sure if Bella was really alive or not and other thing... Harry knew that Arabella had stone and cloak, well and wand... She was the master of death, but problem is that if wand has the master then it is Isabella.

"I have no idea and those two..." Arthur pointed at Ron and Percy who were whispering something each to other. " Know something, but won't share." Heads around table turned to look at Ron and Percy who were still whispering... They must have felt someone's eyes burning at them because they eventually realized that they are being watched.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Oh... Nothing. "Harry said. " We are just talking how Ministry is suspicious and you two know why." He said it like it wasn't big deal.

"If you ask me..." Draco joined. "I think that those two are behind it." Everybody laughed, fools.

Ron and Percy laughed too, although they forced themselves to do. Ron could feel and read it from Draco's head how he actually believed it. Rest of dinner went in lighter tone, Fred and George said few jokes, Hermione eventually appeared from her crying session and as Ron predicted she sat as close as she could to Draco. Someone asked Harry what is his plan after Hogwarts and he responded that he plans to be Auror... It will be interesting to see how great Harry Potter will work under Ronald Weasley...

"How is you family, Draco?" Molly asked." Harry said that you went to see them today." Molly invited Lucius, Narcissa, even Bellatrix to join for dinner, but they all declined. It was shocking for everybody to know that those three were along with Snape all working for Dumbledore for all this years... Especially Bellatrix who went in prison for Voldemort.

"I went to Manor, but Mother and Father weren't there, I thought nobody is home, but then I found Aunt in my old room..." Draco stayed with Weasley's after war, he wasn't ready to return to house of terrors just yet." Auntie said that Arabella was using the room before she married Voldemort, which is confusing..."

"Oh, why?"

"Everything looks exactly as I left it before my seventh year at Hogwarts... normally I would doubt that anyone even used that room, but there is that smell... It smells like dungeons." People grimaced at thought, everybody knew what happened in dungeons. "I talked with her, she seems... sad and normal which is very confusing."

"That is very confusing, I thought she was fucked up in head."

"Ginny, language!"

"It is okay, Mrs. Weasley... We all thought it." People laughed. " It is just so strange... Mother and Father arrived then, Mother was crying again and when I asked what is going on they didn't want to answer me. They are acting like somebody died." That maybe wasn't the best subject to talk about, luckily one can always count on Weasley to cheer others up.

"Oh, look! Maybe Minister remembered at after all." George joked when lynx shaped Patrouns appeared in room. Ron and Percy went stiff.

"Shhh... Everybody!"

"Percy, Ronald... It is time..." That was enough for Percy to apparated away. Lynx got closer to Ron. " You plan worked, we got her angry... Bring them to St. Mungos, hurry we don't have much time..." Ron stood up, ready to go, lynx had something else to say. "And congratulations, I won't wait another month, you are the head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement now."

Hermione, Draco and Harry looked at Ron, they were dumbstruck. Others didn't look any better. Percy told Molly that this will happen earlier, but she didn't believe it then and she certainly didn't believe it now. Molly loved her son, but somehow she always saw Harry as head of that Department. While others were still frozen in spot, Ron conjured his patronus and sent it to Snape. Then he snapped his fingers to bring others back into reality.

"What is going on?"

"No time for this, we are limited... Draco, Hermione,Harry... grab my hand, we will apparate."

"No until you tell us what is happening!" Hermione demanded.

"You caught her!" Harry assumed.

"Who?"

"Arabella..."

"Godric, no... It is impossible to catch her when we don't know what to look for..."

"Wait... I got letter from her..."

"Who?"

"Arabella..."

"Godric... Go bring it down and we are leaving."

When they apparated to St. Mungos, Harry, Draco and Hermione still didn't know what to expect, Ron still didn't explain what is going on. At hospital, healers were rushing around, but there in crowd of people that were rushing through corridors, Draco saw his parents and Bellatrix... Ron started leading them somewhere when Severus Snape appeared in front of them. Ron greeted him with respect and trio was surprised when Snape responded same.

"Severus..."

"Ronald... Thank you for informing me... Follow me they transferred her to another room, Percy is already there with her. I will have to talk with your brother about this Ronald, it is not exactly advisable having him falling in love with her... At least not now."

"Is William here?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I brought him with me, you know how he was in this from start."

William spent his time after war mostly with Snape, for some odd reason both off them enjoyed each other's company. Although Harry was William's legal guardian when Isabella died, this changed once war ended. William himself demanded to be out in care of Severus Snape, Harry knew that boy dislikes him so he didn't want to make him dislike him even more so he gave into boy's want. William once said to Harry that he know that Harry only took after hom because he felt like he owes to Isabella.

"Of course... Severus, Harry received letter from..."

"Arabella." Snape interrupted Ron and turned to Harry. " Let me see it." He demanded.

_Dear Harry,_

_Congratulations, you've made it, from now on there is no Dark Lord, as you put an end to him._

_But... There is alway but, isn't it?_

_I gave you something and now I will take something in return._

_You will have her back, but in same time you won't..._

_ I am terribly not sorry for this... Thank you for loving me._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_P.S. - You would be thousands times better choice than Draco._

"Well, it is certainly her." Snape rolled his eyes and handed letter to Ronald to read it. "And we know what she is talking about."

Snape lead them up stairs to 5 floor. When they were on fourth Hermione finally got some courage and asked Snape where he is leading them. Snape gave them answer easily, he was surprised that Know-It-All didn't ask earlier. Snape was leading them to asylum, special department of it where only one patient was... Harry, Draco and Hermione still didn't know who. They were lead in form of room which was whole made of glass. They saw Minister and Percy sitting next to blond haired witch who had her back turned to them.

"Arabella..." Harry said silently.

"Not quite..." Snape didn't even care to explain he focused on girl. Minister was asking her questions.

"Tell me... How does it feel knowing that they survived war without you?" She laughed, no one could ever forget that bell like laugh.

"Bella..." Draco gaped.

"They survived without me, you say?" He voice was filled with arrogance and absolutely frightening. "Well, I survived without them too." She laughed. " All they did, they did because of me. They survived because of me." Her head bent on side and returned on natural place rapidly.

"Why do you think that? Is it because you were born special?"

"I was born as human." He head moved rapidly again. It was her tic. "Plain. I worked hard to achieve greatness."

"You were powerful witch... What kind of magic did you sister use on you?"

"Powerful indeed. Both of us were no strangers to dark arts... But she used something more powerful." Tic.

"What?" Tic.

"That is on me to know." Tic. "And you you to... dot, dot, dot. " Tic. "You want me to destroy her, that is why you are here, you don't care about me actually." Tic.

"We want to catch here and kill her."

"No." Tic. "You won't do such a thing." She turned and Harry, Draco and Hermione finally saw her face, she saw them too, but ignored them. She looked at Kingsley. " If you thought for a second that war Voldemort caused was bloody, then I will give you new meaning to the word 'bloody'. She is mine." Tic, laugh.

"What are you planing to do?" Minister asked, he was more careful now when he sensed that she was very dangerous.

"Nothing." She could take seat on bed, but she sat on Percy's lap. " She will come to me." Tic.

"And then? Last I checked she is the master of death and she already defeated you once..."

"I went easy on her, but just like her I can play dirty." She played with collar of Percy's shirt. " I wish for you to leave now. You and other you brought. They didn't need me for a year and I certainly don't need them now." Tic. "Percy can stay."

"Bella... I am offering you my help."

"Isabella." She corrected him. "Bella is only for friends, not that I have any." Tic. "I don't need your help Minister, everything you see from now on is a game... And I am warning you there is no rules." Tic.

"I understand." Minister replied and stood up to leave.

"One more thing, Minister!" She yelled after him. "That girl... Arabella as you call her, she is fake." She raised her hands, showed her palms... They were freshly slashed, bloody dripping. "This war is about me, there is no Arabella, at least one I am related to. Girl you are after... She is not my sister." Tic.

Isabella's grey eyes went to blue... In matter of seconds her appearance changed from grown up Isabella to much younger looking Arabella, eight years old Arabella to be exact. Isabella didn't notice anything, she wasn't even Isabella anymore, she was this little girl. She began talking about dolls, how she never had any, then about Isabella singing songs to William and about Isabella setting one man on fire. People around here were just staring at her. Kingsley left the room.

"Tell me Ronald... If you had a patient with mental disorder who just told you that she is the murderer of 18 people would ou believe it?" Ron looked at Bella, he knew Minister was talking about her.

"Not without proof, Minister." He replied.

"Fine then... Ronald I think..." Minister was interrupted by one of healers from lab.

"Minister, we got results from lab about bones from another coffin..."

"I don't have whole night, Miriam."

"Bones belong to Arabella Helena Clark, well Slytherin... Sister of Isabella Marie Potter and half-sister of William Standstrong."

"I am Arabella and you are?" Heads turned to room in which Isabella was. Catching the Dark Lady just became even harder, especially with fact that no one had idea who she is.

Arabella Helena Clark died in 1996. Dead since, she wasn't the one world was after.

* * *

**Another twist! Hope you liked it.**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enemy inside **

**BPOV**

* * *

First real BPOV after Obliviated... Writing this was amazing, I felt at ease, Isabella is so much easier for me to write than Arabella. Although I love a good challenge...

"They are staring at me." I whispered in his ear.

"It is natural, they are still surprised that you are alive." Was his response.

"Still.. Rude. I am not a doll in set-out, I am not a freak as they think of me."

"No one thinks you are freak, Bella." I knew better than believe his words.

"She does. I can hear her thoughts, I don't want to, but I do." Percy understood that I was speaking of Hermione... He knew.

I snuggled closer to Percy, both of us were lying on my hospital bed. Percy said that I was out for three hours and half, it took 78 tics to be exact. Outside this glass made cage they call room, Hermione, Harry and Draco stayed whole time. They never spoke anything, they were silent, but their minds were loud. Being buried alive weakened me in a way, it heightened my senses, but to that level that I am able to hear, feel, see everything and everything is too much.

"I will talk with her... " Percy started.

"No. I don't want you to. " I pulled away from him, moved from bed and looked in his eyes when he sat up. " I don't care what she thinks of me. I don't care what anybody thinks." I really wanted to believe that... But it was a lie and I knew it.

"_Always a liar." _Voice in my head said. Voice which wasn't mine, voice I tried to ignore, but rarely succeeded.

"One of healers will come to check up on you soon." Percy informed me, that confused me.

"But they were here earlier... What time it is?"

" Two in morning."

"Already?" I asked... I couldn't understand how time kept passing so fast.

_"I passed much more quickly when you are mad. Believe me."_ Again, her voice is here. Constantly messing with my head, just like she did before she buried me alive. She is doing it on purpose, but I don't know what the purpose is. "_But you do."_ She mocks me_._ I shook my head to shake her away, but she just became louder. Her voice and dreading personality. I don't know what is worse, fact that she is using my nickname and personality or name of my sister, her face and body. There is nothing original about her, everything she has are pieces she borrowed without permission.

"Is there anyone you would like to talk to?" I thought about his question, but didn't find any answer...

"Maybe Ron when he finished with his job. I heard he got promotion." Percy offered me to ask for anyone, but I wasn't ready to see people from my past yet. Severus was here every day, but I never talked with him, just like with Hermione, Draco and Harry, I pretended he isn't here. I still acknowledged Snape as my father, but she stole even that from me. I saw Harry, Draco and Hermione, I didn't talk with him nor made eye-contact, I saw them and that was enough.

_"When you see them you are reminded on your poor choices."_ I clutched my head, trying to stop voices of coming. "_Family is power, that is why I took yours, your worthless mother, your foolish father, your little brother, everything really, except for your sister. Her death is on you._" With each word my nameless enemy said, pain shoot through my head... It was making my dizzy and that resulted with my knees failing me.

"Shut up." I yelled. Mostly I needed to remind myself that others couldn't hear her. From corner of my eye I saw trio outside stepping closer to glass, gluing their eyes to it.

Blindness and then red. It was vision she was sending me, showing me something, but everything I saw was unclear. It took me a while to realize that she was shoving me my life in flashes. Life after Edward when I was still living in Forks, but was never there, I just made people think I was. France, Greece, Italy... Running with vampires, well not really, Caius carrying me on his back and running... Getting magic back and once again stepping in dark arts... Then she showed me person who was with me whole time, when I was good and when I was bad.

"Bella, Bella?" Percy's voice pulled me out of my head in which I was lost. " Are you ok?" I wasn't, not that it mattered.

"Victor." My voice was loud and clear.

"What about him?" Percy pulled me up from floor and placed me on bed. Weak little girl... That is what I am now. For years I was beautiful and powerful girl everybody called special and that is just another thing nameless demon stole that from me.

"I want to see Victor."

From outside I heard Hermione gasping, I needed to force myself not to look in her way. I shouldn't care about her well being, her thoughts revealed how much she cared about mine. Her thought, were actually, more than just unpleasing considering that we were friends once. Surely, I didn't want to know any on this, but her hatred from me was just so loud. Hatred born from envy. She was thinking a lot about Draco and Ron and how they were connected to me. Now with me alive, she feels threatened that she will be forgotten.

"We will talk about this latter. Ron arrived with one of healers." He bent down and kissed me forehead. I watched him leave my cage while thinking how he is hiding something from me. No one does that and survives.

"Percy..." He could hear me though glass. It was thin, but unbreakable... Probably. "You have a month to get me out of here, or else I won't hold back while tearing everybody you care about in little parts and send them to you as birthday present... Don't worry there will be a bow." When I am like this, people call me psychotic, but Percy know that this is who I am. Percy nodded.

"Hello, Bella." Ron greeted me as he always does. I like him, I know about his connections with so called Arabella and I know everything he did for her, there is so secrets between us. If I ever dare to spill any of his dark secrets, he will expose a piece of information about me that I wish to keep hidden. There is only one secret I didn't share with him and that one is between Percy and me.

"Hello, Ronald, Miriam." I greeted him and old hag who is my healer. She just nodded her head.

"You seem... talkative today." Ron commented. To this day I never felt need to talk about anything with others. Here and there I said something to Percy and that was about it. Today, yesterday they decided to anger me and they even brought trio to watch me... Fools.

" Would you rather me keeping my lips sealed?" I asked and rolled my eyes on him.

"It seems like nice idea now." I ignored him and started undressing. They came here to check on me after all, at least Miriam did, Ron is here as guard is I start shoving signs of violence which is very possible to happen. I undressed my pajamas and stood in front of Miriam in my underwear. Sometimes I really had no shame. Apparently, Jane and Caius, two vampires who offered to keep their eyes on me thought the same... I looked in their was and smiled.

"Well, Bella it seems that your wounds are nice healed. Scars will of course remain. " I scowled, I hated people saying obvious thing. " Mentally... Since you started talking, your recovery will maybe happen." She gave me comforting smile.

"Physically, I will recover, Miriam...but never speak of things you don't understand. Especially not my metal health. "She looked confused. " I am a psychopath and being one is not disease, I can't be cured as disease as IT isn't disease." I smiled at her.

"You are not psychopath." She tried...

"Really?" I asked her." I killed eighteen people because... I could. Well that is lie, I killed them because I believed I was doing the right thing. For love..." I sighed. " Never heard anything more foolish, but it is fine though, I feel no guilt or regret." Guess that will make her stop trying.

"As you say, Isabella..." Stupid woman remembered that I don't like it when she calls me Bella. She checked my scars, my breathing and gave me some potion for nerves. " What is this?" She asked while pointing at scar on my stomach.

"A scar." I replied. She rolled her eyes and left. First smart thing she ever done, I even clapped. Then I turned to Ron. " Now..." I waved my hand to accio my pants in my hand, but they hit me in my face. I am miserable... " Why Percy didn't want to talk about Victor?" I asked as I was dressing. " If I want anyone here with me, then I want him, he is my best friend after all."

"She doesn't know." I heard Hermione say from outside. Know what?

"Ronald...? Where is Victor?"

"This is not the right time for this." I laughed at his answer.

"Oh, it is. Right time is when I say it is and that is now... Where is Victor?"

"I said no. End." He turned to leave, but I stopped him by throwing him in wall. Apparently my magic works properly when I am pissed of.

"Legiliemens." I said, not that I needed to use words. I focused on entering his mind, but I hid a barrier. "Well this is new." He stood up. " I am up to torture if you won't answer my question."

"You can't are weak Bella... Your mind turned against you, you would be the only one suffering the torture." He was cocky and I hated him for it, no one talks to me like this.

"The we will have to try harder." I focused on him again and met with barrier again, but this barrier wasn't around his brain. Walls appeared around me and started closing in. I tried to move, escape them, but it was to late. Force was squeezing me, taking my breath away.

_"Fight it." _Voice of my nameless enemy said. I tried and tried, but nothing... I felt like fainting when suddenly walls disappeared and I was in same hospital cage, but alone. Well not really alone, I was staring at her, my enemy speaking with my voice and using my body. _"Come with me." _I obeyed and took hand she earlier offered.

Asylum room disappeared and we were in Hogwarts. She explained that we came back to watch part of final battle... She explained everything she saw, heard and felt and I felt like I was there with her. She showed me how she drank poison and walked to courtyard where she face with Greyback. When we arrived there, we walked through crowd to front... And then I saw it. She was still beside me, but her past self was crying above Victor... As we got closer, I saw that behind blond locks that hid her face, face she was using was mine.

_"He was mine friend, too."_

My eyes were wide open and Ron was staring at me, I looked around for her, but she didn't come back with me to my asylum room. I touched scar on my stomach at which Miriam earlier pointed at. Then everything started to shake. Earthquake. It's cause? Me. There was no point in staying calm now, I was mad and there was no force that could reckon with me now... I could feel veins popping around my eyes, black blood was pumping through my system and my eyes changed color. This wasn't product of multiple personality disorder, no. This was me.

"I thought that my friend will at least be brave enough to tell me the truth, but no..." I walked to him and grabbed his throat, I didn't even use magic on him. " It seems like my enemy is the only one I can trust and I find that very sad." I sighed. I his eyes I saw how frightening my appearance was and the most interesting thing is, that he was the only one who could see it along with me... My back was blocking view to trio outside who were frozen in spot. Even in room of glass I can hide.

"Bella, stop." Two pairs of ice cold hands grabbed my, it took me only one sweep to make them release me.

"Ronald, Ronald... What will I do with you?" I scared him, that was enough for now. I released him and my face went back to normal. " Do you see what she has done to me?" I asked him as I backed away from him... " She took everything away... And now everybody wants me to find her and end her..." I pulled shirt over my head. " But, I won't be used by this... New Ministry... I won't take sides, there is only one matter I should care for...Me." I smiled and sat on bed. "Besides, people are giving her too much importance.." I pulled covers over me. "Why would I go after her, if she will come to me?" Review.

* * *

**Crazy? I hope so... and this is only the beginning.**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Regret **

**HPOV**

* * *

She was flaoting. Literally.

After what happened in morning with Ron this morning, she went to sleep and we had to leave her alone. It was all so shocking, she was alive. I should be happy, but truth is that I don't know if I am. I don't know how I should feel. Draco is pretty much still shocked, he hadn't said a word after he recognized her... And Hermione, she is fighting with everybody. When we returned to Weasley's she tried to slap Ron, yelled on Percy and yelled some more on Ron.

I returned to asylum and this time I came alone. That is how I found her floating. She was asleep from what I could see her eyes closed, but her body was shaking, she was having a nightmare. Bad one, she was begging someone to stop hurting her, I found that very unlike Bella, then I realized she wasn't begging for her, but for her sister. Snape came earlier, he explained that sometimes she gets stuck in her own head and then she keeps reliving her worst memories.

"What happened to her?" I asked for cause, what made Bella this way.

"You still don't know?" I had no idea. " She was buried alive with bones of her sister, Riddle kept Bella alive, however she made sure Bella loses her mind in darkness."

When Snape left, his words were still fresh and they cut deeply in my memory. My wife was buried alive by nameless enemy I managed to fall in love with. When I was thinking about wife of my enemy, my wife was suffering. It felt so strange, Bella was my wife and I proposed her, married her, but she 'died' and I fell for her 'killer'. When we were in Godric's Hollow, standing before Arabella's grave, we were standing above ground were Bella was buried.

It made no sense. I saw Bella being pushed down from Astronomy tower, I saw her lifeless body and then I saw her body burn. Bella being alive made no sense, then again nothing ever made any sense. War was over, but news of missing and killed were still hitting from each side. Wizarding world is after killer they know nothing of and only person able to defeat her, refuses. Bella revealed having no intention of hunting Riddle down.

"Please..." I heard Bella say. "I will do anything, just don't... " Her sentence was cut of by screams.

I couldn't watch her suffer anymore so I entered glass room and tried to wake her up. She kept kicking and screaming. Those screams made my blood go cold, there was so much agony in them, desperation and need for something out of reach. I tried to lower her floating body, but that was like fighting against brick of wall. Every time I touched her body electricity shot through me and actually when I touched her I felt pain in my scar. My scar hadn't hurt since Voldemort...

Few more things, except for strong magic holding her up, I noticed black veins under her eyes and he body temperature was colder than normal. Then screams stopped and magic that was holding her up just pushed her down. If I didn't catch her she would end up on floor. Her eyes opened, they were pitch black, but after second they turned normal, although her eyes were gold instead of silver and her pupils were dilated. Then she looked at me and there was something in that look that reminded me on why I actually married her.

"Harry..." He voice startled me. This was the first time she locked me in the eyes and she even started to talk to me, she did none of this when others were around.

"Bella." I said her name and pulled her closer to me, she acted as if I was stranger, but I understood that this must be very strange for her.

"Can you please let go of me..." Voice of scared girl of bubblegum.

I did what she asked seeing that she was afraid. I placed her on bed, but there was something she reminded me of, that something being 'Arabella' of course. She used that voice to get what she wanted and now I see that Riddle was speaking truth when she said that Isabella and her are more alike then anybody would think. It made sense, they looked very alike, but Isabella wa good while other was not. Riddle is evil, evil I am drawn too, but I am drawn to Isabella too.

"Please talk to me..." I pleaded. She looked at me while biting her lip. I watched her intently.

"I don't know what to say." She admitted.

"It is okay..."

"Yes, it is..." She agreed, but somehow it sounded as we weren't talking about same thing.

"What is..?" She shifted on bed and made place for me to sit.

"I... I saw inside your head... I saw..." Her eyes found mine, they were saddened.

"Arabella." I said. She saw everything I thought about 'Arabella', she saw how I kissed her, she knows what my feelings for her are.

"That is not her name." She replied rather harshly. "I am sorry... I just, I don't want to stain memory of my sister with... That girl, woman... Demon, whatever she is, will never be anything alike real Arabella. My sister wouldn't be as cruel to fake her death and make me suffer... Out of two of us, she was the good one." She looked down, I realized she was ashamed. I tried to give some comfort to her, but when I touched her hand she flinched away.

"I am sorry..." She looked up as if she was asking me about what. "For falling in love with her." I imagined she would be pretty pissed, but no.

"I am not pissed." She replied and then realized that she heard it from inside my head. "I am sorry..." I nodded. "I am not angry with you Harry, I could never be angry with you..." That confused me.

"I don't..."

"Shhh... Don't you realize? To her everything is game, she is playing, but not with you, with me. She is set on making me see that I made mistake when I chose Draco above you, like I did with my sister... Harry, she is no different than me. That 'Arabella' never had intention of stealing life of my sister, she stole mine. She took the looks of my sister just because taking my form was out of question, but yet we look very alike. She took my name, my words, my past... She took everything and showed it in another light, that is why I am not mad on you."

"Still, I don't understand."

"Harry..."She took my hand. " She became me, but real me... Person I hid from others, she was cruel, manipulative and evil just like I am, except for she showed everything. When you fell in love with her, you actually fell in love with me over again." She cupped my face. "She showed my that I was wrong when I chose Draco, because... You, Harry, you could love me in any form, good or evil."

Love is love, I realized and everything Bella just said made total sense. The looks, the way she spoke, they way they walked, used magic... Everything fits, one copied characteristics of other and showed them in the other light. I just still couldn't believe that there is a single bone evil about Bella, but even Bella admits there is and then everything settles, Bella was never Draco's to love, Bella is mine to love because I can love every version of her. Good or bad.

"I love you." I surprised myself when I said it, but it wasn't a lie and from that moment I knew that I will never be able to lie to her.

"Then I guess, I am sorry for not loving you enough." I pulled her in my embrace then, she was tense, but eventually she relaxed into my touch. " You can divorce me, you are war hero and I am damaged, you will be better without me." I felt her breath on my neck.

"You are insane." She scowled. I pulled away and cupped her face. "You are insane if you think that I could survive another two years without you... But you are right, I am the war hero and I will do everything in my power to get you out of here." She frowned.

"I can't ask you to do that... I don't deserve you. Divorce me,but just let me keep the name, that will be enough. Then you can go on with your life and I get a guarantee that Slytherin bloodline will disappear."

"What are you implying?" I asked her.

"Slytherin name never did any good to anyone, William will remain Standstrong and if you refuse give me your name after divorce, I will take the name of family my family belongs truly... Grindewald, I expect people will look at me differently, but then again everybody always did." She offered me smile, I wondered where did she find the strength to think about everything...

"Because you are special." Voice came from outside glass room. It belonged to Ron who entered shortly after. "I have to admit, I expected that you at least have some shame, I was wrong." His eyes were cold as he stared at her.

"Ron what are you doing?" He was going to ruin everything.

"This is not your problem, Harry, walk away." It sounded as order which I disobeyed. "Fine or stay, I have no problem with doing this in front of you."

"I won't let you." I pulled out my wand, but he was faster, I was disarmed before even I griping it properly.

"You will must to." I stood in front of Bella, acting as shield.

"Harry... It is okay." Something in Bella's voice was alarming, when I face her that wasn't the only thing that was out of ordinary. Her eyes were surrounded with black veins. "It looks like Ronald is a lot smarter than I thought." She held her posture, she was cocky.

"What is going on?" I hated being clueless.

"You still don't get it?" Bella's arms wrapped around my waist. "Crazy boy."

Bitch.

"You weren't talking to Bella... You talked with Riddle possessing Bella's body." Ron explained.

"Riddle?" She asked. "That is how you call me now? I have to admit Ronald, I thought that at least you would call me by my name... Or Mistress, what suits you better." She grinned. Ron ignored her and turned to me.

"Never believe anything she says when her eyes are blue or gold, just black or silver." That is informative.

"That is how you separate us?" She asked, we didn't answer. " Okay, suits me... She shall have no eyes then." There was something very threatening in her voice.

"Why are you doing this?" Ron asked her.

"I am sorry for fooling you Harry." It actually sounded sincere. "But it needed to be done." She gave me a chaste kiss, I pushed her away immediately. "Well, then... Lets get to the business."

"Stop this!" Ron yelled at her.

"Don't be like this, I am only here to deliver a message." We waited for her to continue. "I want you too keep Hermione away from Isabella or..."

"Or what?"

"Ask Hermione how her parents are." She smiled wickedly.

"What did you do?!" Ron grabbed her by shoulders, but she disappeared from his arms and appeared behind him.

"Nothing... For now." Ron faced her. "But we both know I will so let me suggest something... You get Isabella out of here and I won't kill Hermione's parents."

"You can't do anything, you are just as weak as she is." Ron sounded pretty convinced in his words. I didn't know what to think so I stayed behind and kept silent. I figured, this two know everything that is going on and what is the better way of learning things if not from them?

"Please Ronald... People are dying everyday and whose hands do you think got dirty with all that blood...? You don't know? Oh, I do! I am partly werewolf, still witch, although I don't even need to be one. There are people out there willing to die for me, they fought in war for me, I can still do more than anyone before me ever could." Her eyes turned silver, but I was positive that this was still not Isabella.

"Not if somebody stops you and mark my words, I will." He pulled his sleeve up and pointed his finger at black circle. "I will find a way out of this."

She just smiled at him, then Isabella's body collapsed.

* * *

Slowly evening approached and Isabella finally regained her consciousness. It took her hours during which healers came in and out, Draco and Hermione arrived, Snape visited and so on. The point is that many people came to check on Isabella and left, but there was one person that stayed with her whole time, that person being Percy. He went in room and sat in chair next to her bed, he spent hours like that, sitting and staring at her in concern while holding her hand.

Ron disappeared for a while after Bella collapsed, he came in and out until he stayed and kept staring through glass. He was pissed off and Bella was more than likely the cause of it. He kept staring at her with murderous glare, still he seemed to be patient enough, Ron I knew would explode by now, but this Ron was waiting on Bella to wake up. Strange, strange how people change. Speaking of strange, Hermione and Draco were holding hands and they let go same second Bella woke...Yeah, why were they holding hands in first place?

"Percy?" Look on her face revealed how actually lost she was, completely out of everything. Percy didn't answer her at first, he cupped her face and stared in her eyes. I recognized what he was doing.

"Black."He checked her eye color. He let out deep breath and pulled Bella in his lap, hugging her to him. This interaction looked very strange to me and others, but only Ron did something. He emerged in room and ordered Percy out.

"I won't repeat myself, Percy. Get out!"

"Calm yourself brother." Percy warned, he still didn't let go of Bella. "You aren't thinking ..." Ron interrupted him.

"You are the one not thinking! Don't you see what she is doing to you?" He asked.

"Ron stop." Percy pleaded.

"She is making fool of you, just like she did with Victor... Guess I won't be surprised when someone finds you dead." Percy didn't reply, he didn't have to. Bella pulled away from him.

"Don't speak of things you don't understand, Ronald."

"Oh, but I understand. I understand everything you do Bella." He was using arrogant tone. I am not sure how that will help with Bella exactly.

"You know my secrets..." He nodded. "But not all of them." She said. "Two. And those two are preventing you from fully understanding me, Ron. So don't you ever dare to say you understand anything about me and don't say a word about Victor." Her voice was hard, it almost sounded threatening, but she wasn't in position to make threats.

"Still I have enough to destroy you." He was threatening her and she started laughing.

"You think that I can be destroyed? I was dead and came back over and over again for a year and half... I lost everything I had... Let me just ask you... Why? Why did my sister have to die? Why did Victor had to die? Why was I placed in orphanage? Why was I born as chosen one to two death eaters in the first place?" Room fell silent. "You can't destroy me because there is nothing left of me to destroy." Her gaze fell to floor, immediately Percy was by her side and Ron didn't exactly like that.

"Maybe you are right, but you still keep destroying everyone around you and I can't let you destroy my brother." Bella didn't look up, I think that she was actually ashamed.

"Then why are you here?" She moved away from both. Then she looked up, she was looking at Ron. "You are her man, loyal to her... Do you feel guilty for reaching you full potential on Dark side? Is that why you are here, so I can destroy you so you can feel better?"

"Is that why you didn't fight with her? You allowed her to win because you fell in love with dark side... She wasn't more powerful than you, no... You allowed her to kill you so your guilt for chosing Draco over your sister..."

"Shut up!" We were all surprised how loudly she screamed at him.

"Oh and not only that... I found letter he wrote to you, Bella, you regret choosing light side over dark side. Tom wanted you and he would give you anything just if you have said yes to darkness..." As Ron talked Bella began to shake with anger.

"Yes! Are you happy now?! I regret chosing all of you above myself! I would be happy if I said yes, I would have my family and my sister would be alive! She would be alive and I wouldn't be judged for anything I had every done because dark side would win with me on their side! Go ahead now lock me in the Azkaban, Merlin knows I deserve it for killing all those people."

Ron wasn't surprised with Bella's confession, nor was Percy...But I, Draco and Hermione surely were. Bella blamed us and that is why she can't look at us. I understand it now, every time she sees us, she is reminded if biggest mistake if her life, she chose us. She died for us, lost everything including her sanity because of us... And she realized that we weren't worth it because truly we are not. We were standing on her grave and didn't realize she was alive.

"I certainly would love to see you locked up in there but now I feel that your greatest punishment is to be right here... She rose me up, you rose me up, but I have someone who will bring you down."

"And who may that be?" She asked, her voice betrayed that she didn't really believe he had anything on her.

"Lets not ruin the surprise." Ron smiled. Draco glanced at me, I knew why. He was just like me wondering what that smile really meant. It was hint for something that was about to come crashing at Bella, but Bella when I looked at her didn't look worried. She probably didn't belive that he can bring her down. There was arrogance in air around her.

She just smiled.

* * *

**Pretty long chapter, real plot starts in chapter or two...**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


End file.
